Northgarde (Region)
85% Human 5% Dwarf 5% High Elf 5% Half Elf After Fall of Lordaeron Approx. 900 By Race 15% Human (Native) 30% Human (Foreign) 45% Scourge 15% Foreign Alliance Races 3% Forsaken 2% Blood Elf |Government = (Martial Law)|Density = Centrally Located|Culture = Human (Lordaeronian)|Languages = Common (Primary)|Demonym = "The Thirty" |Religions = Holy Light|Ruler = |rulertitle = High Commander|Legislature = Dahlia Tangiers|Major}} Cartres Portiave|Captain, Major (Ret.)}} Trinxxi Sicklesocket|Captain}} |Upper House = N/A (Martial Law)|Lower House = N/A (Martial Law)|Location = North of Hearthglen, East of Scarlet Monastery|Area = Several Miles|Currency = Gold, Silver, and Copper Coin|Imports = Military Equipment, Raw Goods, Food|Exports = None|Flora = Recovering Grasslands and Swamplands|Gemstone = Sapphire|Allegiance = |Status = |Today Part Of = The League of Lordaeron|Coat of Arms = |Flag = }}Northgarde is a region of arable land, murky swamp, and cold beaches that run the northern coast of Lordaeron. Abandoned since the return of Arthas Menethil as a Death Knight, these prosperous but quaint lands fell to ruin and decay under the auspicious gaze of the Scourge. In the months following the destruction of Garok Vale by the Burning Legion during its invasion of Azeroth, the League of Lordaeron wandered the lands of Lordaeron searching for safety from the Dreadlord that hunted them. Upon his defeat, the League discovered (on accident) the abandoned and decayed forests of Northgarde. Over the years that followed, the League set out to rebuild much of the land for its own uses, and to secure a strong foothold from which it would launch its campaigns against the Forsaken. Geography The land of Northgarde is highly diverse, owing primarily to its location on the continent of Lordaeron proper. Separated by mountains on all sides, it borders Tirisfal Glades to the West, Hearthglen to the South, and the Autumn Forest to the east. Much like northern Tirisfal, the coast of Northgarde is fairly inhospitable, owing to the sharp, cold, northerly winds that batter it. The ice-cold water doesn't freeze, even during the winter, but the conditions remain highly unfriendly to most forms of life. The island that hosts Northgarde Anchorage sits only several dozen meters separated from the mainland itself, and its habitability is mostly one of a curated nature. A peninsula juts out just before the Thondroril River, which hosts a lighthouse and the Abandoned Garrison, which once housed Northgarde's guard regiment. Further south, past some rather jagged cliffs that separate the beach from the inland regions, is The Dead Swamp, a sprawling set of rivers and tributaries marked by the bog and wildlife that inhabits it. Almost entirely uninhabitable, the swamp's soggy and unstable land has only had several short years to recover from undeath. Much like the Western Plaguelands, the land is in a state of flux, with only a portion of its wildlife recovered from undeath. To the east of the Swamp, on its outer most outskirts, is the Village of Eltham, and to the west in the mountains is the only functional mine in the region, the Aurumlode Mine. Further south lies The Verdant Plain, once the bread-basket of the region. Several small farms, mostly family owned, produced enough food for the region to sustain itself. As it is the furthest south, this valley nestled in the mountains closest to Hearthglen has seen a near full recovery from the Scourge. To the east, on the other side of a mountain range, the Southern Watch once protected the single road leading into the region, acting as a cargo inspection point, catching bandits and contraband before they reached any of the settlements to the North. Finally, The Forgotten Passage - a massive gatehouse with towering walls - sat carved into a small valley separating it from the Western Plaguelands proper. It was closed when the Cult of the Damned began spreading its Plague of Undeath, protecting the region from relative annihilation. History Northgarde was an ancillary region responsible primarily for trade with Quel'thalas and other minor Alliance settlements, and acted as the primary export shipping center for Andorhal's grain distribution. Arthas' forces, upon returning from Northrend, chose Northgarde as one of its first landing points to begin laying siege to Lordaeron. The Gateway North For years, Northgarde Anchorage maintained a cultured and varied lifestyle. Unlike other Lordaeron settlements, the Harbor was managed by a Wizard, and the government ruled out of his Mage Tower, which stood at the centre of the city. Advised by Magistrates and the City Guard Captain, the city prospered with relative stability. On the way to the Anchorage, traders and travelers would stop in the provincial town of Eltham. Smaller than most settlements in Lordaeron, only about as large as Hillsbrad Fields, Eltham's place in the land truly served the trade that came through its town. An inn for travelers was the most prominent structure in the town, which was otherwise dotted with small artisan shops and houses for farmers. The Plague of Undeath The Cult of the Damned worked quickly once the Plague was introduced to central Lordaeron, and it wasn't long before symptoms of the Plague began cropping up in Northgarde. Due to its relative isolation, incidents were infrequent and minor, and the City Guard of the Anchorage was swift to respond to potential contamination. As the situation grew more dire, the regional authorities were swift to isolate the region further. The Anchorage itself began turning away ships that attempted to dock, and instituted a quarantine - the first of its kind in Lordaeron. When word reached the city from the Capitol about grain being the source of the plague, shipments and stores were burned mercilessly, and anyone who came into contact with the grain was given merciful deaths at the hands of doctors in the city. It wasn't long after that columns of soldiers arrived at the gates of the city, carrying with them orders from Arthas Menethil himself. Stratholme had been obliterated, and the Prince had already set out for Northrend to hunt the creature responsible for causing such pain in Lordaeron. The city opened its gates to the soldiers, and became the primary port for troop reinforcements headed to Northrend to aid the Prince, until Terenas Menethil II ordered the reinforcements stopped flowing. With the Plague mostly defeated in the region, the city attempted to return to a state of relative normality, But with trade from Andorhal decimated, the main source of income for the city was gone. People began to starve, riots broke out, and peace was maintained at the tip of a spear. The Prince's Return As Arthas landed in Lordaeron to assume the throne of Lordaeron from his father, ships carrying his troops - mostly now converted to Death Knights, ghouls, and other minions - set sail for the Anchorage. Flying the Lordaeron colors they left with, the ships were greeted into the harbor with celebrations, civilians lining the streets to welcome the soldiers home. It wasn't long before it was made clear that it was a ruse. From the ships the undead came, massacring the entire population of the city in less than an hour. As the citizens were raised, the undead began their march southward and eastward. By sundown, the entire region was left in ruin, and belonging to the Scourge. Present Day Ten years after the region fell and most records of its existence were destroyed or lost, the League of Lordaeron found the region's tattered remains lost to history and ambiguity. With the League's forces cut down after the fall of its holdings in Dun Garok, the League struggled to navigate the swamps and scourged lands. Eventually, they found themselves in Eltham. "The Thirty" Awaiting the League in Eltham was an unexpected surprise. A small coalition of human survivors of the Scourge invasion, now known as 'The Thirty' (due to the fact that there were only thirty living survivors in the collective), led by a Quel'dorei Ranger-Captain, had been hiding in the ruins of Eltham. After amends were made and pleasantries shared, the two factions collaborated in retaking the ruins of Northgarde Anchorage. The Thirty returned to Eltham to begin rebuilding the settlement there shortly thereafter, and can be found there to this day. Rebuilding the Anchorage League of Lordaeron forces have began rebuilding the entire region since taking over as the regional command. The Anchorage, now fully reconstructed, is the seat of power for the League of Lordaeron and all its efforts in Lordaeron, and can be effectively considered the Capital of human power in the region. From here, the League operates its standing army of roughly eight-hundred soldiers, while doubling as civilian government for the small amounts of colonists that have moved into the region. Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:The League of Lordaeron Category:Northgarde Locations Category:Western Plaguelands Locations